


Until the Last Rose Dies

by carnationsandroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheesy romance, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Spain is a nerd, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsandroses/pseuds/carnationsandroses
Summary: A cute little spamano fic for Lovi's birthday





	Until the Last Rose Dies

“Lovino!” Antonio called out as he rushed towards the elder of the Italian brothers. He was at the party they had thrown and he had dashed passed Feliciano to find the elder. He could see that Lovino seemed a bit upset and Antonio could see why. Everyone was surrounding the younger Italian and it was honestly frustrating to watch. It was Lovino’s birthday too.

The Spaniard gave a sigh and shook his head with a slight chuckle. “Lovi, why don’t we ditch your brother and his lame party and head out to dinner?”

Lovino gave a heavy sigh and stood up. He nodded. “Yeah that sounds like it will be a lot better than this” he looked at the group of people in front of them and rolled his eyes. Antonio smirked as he grabbed Lovino’s hand and laced their fingers together. He ran his fingers through his hair before nodding and leading the Italian towards the door. He waved bye to Feliciano but the Italian was too busy to notice.

“I got him a box of pasta. It was really a joke gift but I won’t be shocked if he regards it rather highly” Antonio laughed and Lovino chuckled to the joke as well. He led the Italian to his car where he opened the door for him before climbing in and driving them to one of Lovino’s favourite restaurants. “I may or may not have called ahead in hopes you would say yes” he chuckled. 

Lovino gave him a roll of the eyes and he laughed. Antonio smiled and brought the Italian inside and to the table he had reserved for them. It was a private table with a beautiful set up. In the center was a vase of roses, decorated on the table with a heart of rose petals.

“Oh right, those are my gift to you” he smiled. “I will stop loving you when the last rose dies” He explained.

For a moment Lovino was shocked and almost hurt. Roses were going to be enough to determine their love? He paused though, noticing something off about one of the roses. He reached into pull it out of the vase. “Antonio this rose is fake” He held it out.

Antonio nodded. “It will never die”

Lovino turned bright red and shook his head. “You cheesy fucker”

Antonio only laughed and nodded. “Te amo, mi corazón. Feliz Cumpleaños”


End file.
